A Stranger's Gaze
by supermegafoxyawesomehot5
Summary: Logan and Julian. Two complete strangers meet at a club. Logan just can't seem to tear his eyes away from a certain brown-eyed beauty.


Logan's eyes snapped open; the pounding of the door interrupting his thoughts.

"Logan! Open up, NOW!" Derek yelled from the other side.

Letting out a sigh of frustration he got up, turned the music off and headed for the door.

There was no point arguing with Derek. The idiot would just bang on the door louder and it would just cause more drama. That was NOT what Logan needed right now.

Opening the door he scowled, "What do you want, Derek?"

Derek stared at his friend in disbelief, "Oh jeez, Logan I dunno, how about some sort of explanation? You're totally asking for expulsion Lo! It's getting out of hand now. All this crap, and for what? Some stupid guy who doesn't even look at you twice-" Derek broke off at the look of pure fury Logan was giving him. The flare of scorching emeralds told Derek that Logan had once again not taken his medicine.

Derek perched on the edge of Logan's desk, shuffling music sheet out of the way. Logan moved to sit on the bed, facing his friend.

"I'm sorry man, it's just ... you've been so miserable lately. I know that seeing Blaine and Kurt together hurts you and I know that your dad's an ass and I know you have decent reasons for not wanting to take your meds but – just look at yourself Lo! Fighting with other students, storming out of classes, Jesus Logan the amount of school property you've destroyed is _insane_! This behavior Lo, it's – it's not healthy and it's sure as hell not getting you anywhere. Just ... try to chill out a bit yeah? And try to be like the old obnoxious Logan Wright I know and love."

Logan's eyes closed and a deep crease appeared in his forehead like he was thinking, really thinking. Hard. Derek could see that Logan had taken in what he had said.

Taking in a deep breath, he finally opened his eyes.

Logan smiled. "I'm sorry Derek, you're right. Thanks man, I – I really needed that."

Derek's eyes lit up. "You know, you've been really antisocial lately, cooped up in your room all the time. A little bit of fresh air would really do you some good."

"Derek, whatever you're thinking you can forget-"

"No Logan, this'll be _good_for you. You'll thank me something. Get dressed. We're gonna go have some fun." Derek said, shutting the door behind him.

Twenty minutes later Logan found himself in the bar of _LIGHTS_, the new club, alone. As soon as they entered Derek was swarmed by girls and was now getting very personal with one on the dance floor, which left Logan sitting at the bar with a drink in his hand.

A supposedly pretty girl eyed him hopefully, only to be rewarded by the sight of Logan's back. Giving up on his drink he stood up. He had had enough _"air"_for one night. He was about to go and declaw Derek from his now different dance partner when suddenly he was frozen to the spot.

Over the other side of the room stood another young man. Logan was aware he was staring, but couldn't seem to tear his gaze from the stranger. He had the most expressive yet hooded, rich chocolate brown eyes and luscious brown hair. His clothes were casual: checked shirt with jeans, yet Logan was stunned. The stranger's lips curved into a smile.

Neither of the boys moved. They both stood there, feasting on each other.

The stranger was the first to move when he was dragged onto the dance floor by some girl. He smiled at her, slung his arms round her waist, pulled her closer to him and they both slowly started to move to the pounding beats of the song. A wave of disappointment crashed washed over Logan.

_He was straight.  
><em>  
>Logan's eyes searched the floor for Derek but found his gaze returning immediately to the attractive stranger, who now threw his head back, clearly laughing at something said by his dance partner. Logan watched in masculine fascination. Mentally he shook himself. <em>He was NOT dumb enough to fall for straight guys.<br>_  
>Turning his back to the floor, he sat facing the bar, which to his delight had a huge glass cabinet full of drinks. Peering into it, he found the stranger in a matter of seconds.<p>

Logan was reluctantly distracted by his phone. It was Harry, another Stuart. Logan read the message and was in the midst of replying when-

"Vodka rocks, please."

Logan's head snapped up. It was him. The stranger. Right there. Next to him. Getting his drink. The bartender nodded and went to get the order. The stranger's gaze found Logan's again and his breath locked in his throat. He thought he had look good from a distance ... but up close ... holy HELL.

To hold onto some form of sanity Logan desperately reached for his drink, and nearly spat it out when he saw the stranger openly checking Logan out, his eyes travelling from head to toe, his gaze finally settling back on Logan's and finally giving him a slow smile of blatant flirtation.

"Julian, hurry up!" someone called.

"Coming." He called back. His eyes purposely never leaving Logan's.

Paying the bartender, he took his drink and with deliberate slowness he released Logan's gaze and went back to his friends.

Julian. _Julian._The name suited him.

Once again, Logan's thoughts were interrupted.  
>"Hey man, how's it going? Having fun?" Derek slapped him on the back and sat beside him ordering a drink.<p>

Logan glared at Derek.

"Aw, come on Lo, loosen up a little. We're here to have fun remember? Here, let me get you a drink and then we'll... Lo? ... Dude? Earth to Logan? Who the hell are you staring at?" Derek followed Logan's captivated gaze.

He let out a low whistle. "Damn Wright, you pick 'em good. He's hot!"

_"What?"_Logan's head whipped back to look at his friend.

"Y'know, he's decent looking ... for a guy ... not that I look at guys ... I'm just stating- he's pleasant to look at. Not like that! Just – yeah okay, maybe I should go easy on these," Derek trailed off lamely, pushing his drink back.

Logan laughed.

Derek smiled. "Seriously though, it's obvious that you like him, go for it! It'll help you ... you know ... get your mind off things..." Derek finished awkwardly.

"Are you kidding? I don't even know the guy and he was dancing with a girl earlier. He's probably straight and-" Logan stopped when he felt a very obvious brush at the breast pocket of his shirt. He turned his head and saw a group of people heading for the door, one of which was Julian.  
>Confused, he reached into his pocket and pulled out a piece of paper.<p>

_Were you planning on checking me out all night or actually saying something?_

Logan was dumb-founded. Derek leaned over and read the note. He smirked. "Definitely not straight my friend."

Logan shoved the note into his pocket and ran out of the club. He saw the group of people laughing and getting into the car.

"WAIT!" Logan yelled.

Silence fell. Everyone turned around. Logan and Julian's eyes locked.

"Dance with me." He said, gesturing back to the club.

The group of friends cheered. Logan let out a small half-smile.

Logan held out his hand. Julian looked at it, then at him. He gave Logan his slow curving smile once again and he stopped breathing.

"I thought you'd never ask..."


End file.
